Field of the Invention
Conventional detection and/or imaging systems are used to detect, sense and/or measure properties of light over a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. A spectrometer, for example, typically includes a source of electromagnetic energy as well as a collimating lens structure and optical filter configured to disperse the light to electronic photodetectors such as a CMOS active pixel sensor array, an array of photodiodes, or charge-coupled devices (CCDs).
Optical spectroscopic systems are used to detect and quantify the characteristics or concentration of a physical, chemical, or biological target object. Medical diagnostic machines using optical spectroscopic systems can identify pathogens and chemicals in bodily fluids, as well track associated enzymes, proteins, and other physiological responses to such items, using only minute samples of blood, urine, saliva, or the like. Heretofore, however, the expense, size and complexity associated with conventional optical spectroscopic systems have impeded their widespread deployment. This, only those laboratory facilities having elaborate testing protocols and specially trained technicians are able to analyze specimens using such machines. As a consequence, the time required to deliver samples to the lab, the costs associated with shipping, and the handling procedures designed to avoid misidentification and/or contamination, have further limited the range of diagnostic options available to medical practitioners.
A continuing need therefore exists for detecting and/or imaging systems which are efficient, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive to fabricate and maintain.